


【EC】沙滩复婚

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alpha Erik, Beach Sex, Bottom Charles Xavier, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Conspiracy Theories, Day At The Beach, Geographical Isolation, Government Conspiracy, Hot Sex, Loss of Control, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Betrayal, Rough Sex, Smart Is The New Sexy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 因为一些原因，Charles和Erik被流放到荒岛上。在那里，他们必须学会合作求生。沙滩边本来是Charles的伤心地，但这次不一样了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	【EC】沙滩复婚

**Author's Note:**

> 接逆转未来/（伪）车有/其实很早就想看他们在沙滩那啥了（逃）/被安排的明明白白

当Charles Xavier再一次读到关于自己的新闻报道时已经是两个月后的一个星期五下午了。他推着轮椅进入书房，当日的报纸被庄园管家放在角落的一张深色实木书桌上。

那份报纸的标题起的格外耸人听闻：《X教授与万磁王----二人相争，人类恐深受其害》，Erik和自己在体育场对峙的照片赫然在目。这样的一个标题，纯粹是在通过仇恨情绪对问题作简单化处理。

这放在以前，只是典型的二流黄媒新闻，不会占据意见主流。但是今非昔比了，最近这种社会舆论变得很快。

两个月前他阻止了未来一场会带来生灵涂炭的危机，但这改变不了这些人没有真正去过未来，不知道这样斗下去最后的结局是两败俱伤的事实。

在卑劣政客们的操纵下舆论对变种人群体很不利，铺天盖地的宣传再一次抹杀了Charles之前为人类和变种人间和平共处所付出的努力。

这是关于人性生动的一课，因为从前支持、感谢Charles的人们在发现自己的切身利益即将受到伤害时也会果断地弃他而去，将手中的选票投给那些发誓压制、消灭变种人的政党。

人类不仅健忘，而且从来都是自私自利的家伙。

他如今和Erik一起被列为公众之敌了。不过作为一个理智冷静的教授，他不会无故摒弃自己最珍重的耐心。Charles不会介意Erik说自己对人性过于理想主义，傻得天真，更不会因为人类目光的短浅就停止保护所有人类和变种人。

他们需要谈谈。

Charles决定单独去找政府协调人，为的是尽可能表现出友好的姿态。而他没想到的是，这个举动正中他们下怀。Charles在前去之前阅读过这个政府机关人员的一手资料，希望可以通过知己知彼将他们逐个击破，这是他谈判的艺术。但谈判不是这些人今天想要的。

他被暗算了。照道理来说，Charles是个聪明人，应该不会轻易被蒙蔽，但也许是太过担心逆转未来的果实付之一炬，他大意了。总之，Charles现在一个人被关在了特制的电梯里。

他尝试多次，无法控制路过的工作人员自救。这里密不透风，无法读取任何人的思想并进行精神控制。他被困在一个类似Erik头盔的密闭空间里了。

Charles之前留意到这座不起眼的政府办公场所里的安保非同小可。于是，逃出去的希望极为渺茫。

另一边。

那些研发哨兵科学家在其核心零件上留了一手，使得他们可以粗略定位到Erik所在的位置。

Erik是在郊外的一个安全屋里被人从背后打晕拖走的，这招虽然卑鄙，但对待Erik Lensherr这样能操纵磁铁高度危险变种人，最简单的暴力往往是最行之有效的办法。

Erik在囚车上醒来后听见狱警正在调笑他，或许这足够这些狱警们吹一辈子的牛了。这让他很没面子。

自己以前可是呼磁唤铁的万磁王。

一天后，伴随着螺旋桨的轰鸣，两架押送重犯的军用直升机来到夏威夷附近的某座随机小岛，而被押送的人正是大名鼎鼎的X教授和万磁王。

政府和军方不傻，他们的脖子上被戴上了能力抑制的项圈，让他们便于被控制。这样以来，两个平日里立场不同针锋相对的人，现在会不会因为降落到同一个小岛为了求生展开相互之间的残杀呢？

老谋深算的老狐狸们很明白，他们只有彼此才能杀死对方。

他们现在降落在了小岛两个不同的地点。

降落后，心思缜密的Charles努力回忆起脑中储备的求生技能，他要扳回一局。

他为自己制定了粗略的求生计划：先坐着轮椅环顾四周，观察小岛的地形，借助岛上动植物和太阳高度角推算这里大致的地理位置，判断逃出去的可能性。并查看可能会带来威胁的凶猛生物和可以过夜的地方。然后再是找到水和食物。

在他环顾小岛的时候，凶猛的野兽倒是没有，倒是发现了在沙滩上半截泡在水里的某磁控者。

Charles无奈地叹了一口气，他以为命运要他们分道扬镳，却没想到这么快又要安排他们相见。

再说了，他并不是很想在这里见到Erik。两个月前白宫的生死较量还历历在目。那次他真正地被Erik身上强大的能量震撼。

另外，关在电梯这么愚蠢的被抓方式被宿敌知道了，多没面子。

真是冤家路窄。他觉得自己好像永远都逃不出那个人的手掌心了。

不过Erik现在的这个样子更让Charles感到很好笑。他想在脑中定格这一幕，以便日后用于嘲笑。

Charles这张漂亮的小脸蛋是给他带来了不少好处，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛时时在散发撩人的魅力。押送的狱警个个中了他的邪，自愿把他连着轮椅好声好气地送到沙滩上。

Erik估计就没这个待遇了，他凶神恶煞地一瞪，狱警们就会吓得一哆嗦，赶紧把他从直升机上扔到海岸附近，最后被冲上岸，半截还泡在海水里。Charles脑补了这一段，还挺有意思的。

你瞧，人与人之间待遇的差别就是那么赤裸裸。

既然他看见了，救一下也不费事，不关心救的是谁。

这个行事逻辑对Charles来说就好像不需要解释一样。

Charles拾起脚边枯萎的棕榈叶，用这种粗大的纤维结成绳索。他把一头系在了Erik的一条胳膊上，一头绑在自己的轮椅上，奋力往后退，从而把Erik从海边里捞起来。

万幸他这样被拽手臂着肩膀没有脱臼。毕竟衣服沾了水是很重的。

Charles仔细地端详昏迷中的Erik。他被泡肿了一圈，还没有醒，似乎什么意识都没有。

他从轮椅上缓缓弯下腰，跪在Erik身边，这个动作对于一个残疾人来说已经是痛苦万分。Charles把Erik的上衣脱去一半，在身体正中线靠近胸腔处开始有节律地按压。

过了一会儿，Erik从昏迷中醒了过来，

在迷迷糊糊中他看见的第一样事物就是Charles的脸。从他的第一声沉重呼吸起，他看见那张平日里清秀明媚的脸上的担忧开始消退，紧锁的眉头也始舒展。Erik注意到他额上细密的汗珠，救他的过程肯定不好受。

这个人又在充当救世主。

脑子里无数个声音在告诉Erik，这太丢人、太狼狈了。手边还有结成绳索的棕榈叶，自己大概是这样被拖上岸的，羞愧的情绪波涛汹涌。

他现在也不想见到Charles。没想到自己竟然被这个人救了两次。

“你救我干嘛？搞不好你自己也搭进去。” 

Erik怎么也没想到，这句话居然会脱口而出。这明显伤人了，于是他主动去搀扶还跪在沙地里的Charles。

Charles是不会理会这个的。他觉得是Erik脑袋也进水了。他被扶起来后做的第一件事就是趁机狠狠地在Erik的胸口打了一拳。

又是沙滩，又是他和Erik，十年前在古巴海滩的那个场景让他犯了沙滩PTSD。于是他想起被硬币穿脑支配的痛苦。

沙滩边似乎注定要成为他的伤心地。Charles现在觉得选海边蜜月度假的人是愚蠢的，应该没人喜欢这里。

“Ouch......”

这一拳其实也没有那么疼，刚刚的拖拽使得Charles残余的力气所剩无几。不管怎么说，这一拳是有报复性质的，都怪Erik在关键时刻背叛自己。

可是现在他们的处境又和当时有什么不同呢？

抑制项圈让Charles看不透他心里在想什么。他对Erik会不会再次在沙滩上背叛他这件事心里没底。他只能祈祷，这最好不要是“农夫与蛇”的翻版。

“Charles。”语气缓和了下来。应该还是会好好合作的，Charles想。

傍晚，Charles在海边生起火，开始烘烤Erik被浸湿的下半身衣物。干燥的衣服会让他舒服一点。

不过这样一来，Erik下半身就相当于没穿衣服了。Charles扭过头不去看他。尽管是在荒岛求生的背景下，看见别人的裸体还是让他有点不自在。

“吃吧。”Erik从背后丢来一个野果，这是他搜寻一圈后找到的唯一看起来可以果腹的东西。他要把这个留给Charles。

“我说过了，奇奇怪怪的野果不能吃！”这平添了Charles的怒火，他有点生气，果子很快就消失在了黑漆漆的汪洋大海里。

Charles气不过。这难道就是Erik报答他的方式？怕不是差点要把他置于死地。

“确认你还活着而已。你都好久没说话了。”

Erik很无辜，这只是他好心办坏了事，但他嘴上还是不饶人。

来到小岛的第一个夜晚，他们是靠着彼此的肩头睡着的。即使再怎么看对方不顺眼，两个人在一起度过未知小岛的夜晚总比一个人要好。

还有，他们那天都很默契地没有提起自己被抓到这里来的原因，很好地缓解了一开始有些尴尬的气氛。

第二天清晨，Charles醒的比Erik早。

收拾衣物时，他察觉到身边人脖上的项圈有点不对劲。黑色金属圈下面有东西在冒电火花。Charles敏锐地意识到，应该是用来抑制能力的内置电路板在浸泡海水后意外短路了。

尽管Erik看起来还没有能够使用控制磁场的能力，但是这为Charles提供了一个思路——这个抑制圈一定存在设计上的漏洞，透过研究金属外层下错综复杂的线路，它也许可以被拆解。

想一想这也是合理的。政府从来不敢光明正大地做变种人实验，实验对象不够，加上抓捕他们的计划是最近才启动的，第一代能力抑制项圈研制时间有限，可控的保密科学家也不够，没完成全部的质量检测试验也算正常。

但他得说服Erik同意这样拆除能力抑制圈。这和拆炸弹一样，如果拆不好，这个人将有生命危险。

这样做也相当于把自己的生命托付给了他，万一他不帮自己拆除项圈，那么他一个残疾人就要一个人在小岛上等死。他宁可选择信任眼前的这个人。

“Erik，你听我说。我发现了一个能力抑制项圈上的漏洞，我也许可以试着拆掉它。只不过我不是很确定能不能成功。”Charles开始试探。

“不要。” Erik的态度似乎很决绝。

Charles想不通他为什么这样，这再一次令他伤心。难道说Erik觉得政府这样做是合理的？

他在纳粹集中营度过了童年，又在五角大楼监狱蹲了十年监狱。他的泽维尔天才少年学校都待不住。Erik在他印象中明明是最想要自由的人。

而Erik觉得自己只是累了。逃跑，又被抓，再逃跑，再被抓，更不用说是被各种不想见的人找上门。那十年或许是真的改变了他，他不想要逃下去了，逆来顺受又怎么样？他很想干脆地直面这一切。

“真的不要吗？”Charles征征地问。

“大不了死在这。”

“你要和我死在一块儿？”

又是这种撒娇耍赖招数。但是没办法，这招在Erik身上就是奏效。

他决定回心转意了。估计是觉得，要是真的有离开这座小岛的方法，何乐而不为呢？

不过Erik现在是想明白了，年轻的自己或许是对的。他要活下去、去抗争。

而且就算自己离不离开无所谓，他也不想让Charles留在这种地方受苦。

“你说的对。我不要和你死在一块。”Erik眼睛里全是笑意，现在撒点谎又怎么样。

Charles示意他在自己的轮椅边蹲下，他要好好检查这个装置。他并没有什么工具，只有西裤口袋里的庄园钥匙和一支签字笔，但这对于一个天才科学家已经足够了。

他拾来一块粘土用来绝缘，开始动手拆解Erik脖子上的项圈。这是个很精细的活儿，Charles的动作很轻柔，像在对待一支羽毛。

Erik很满意地欣赏着这一切。Charles认真的模样很好看，很性感。拥有高智商的大脑的人往往更加细腻敏感。这会给他足够的征服欲。

谢天谢地，这次拆解没有意外发生。

”现在轮到我了。我刚刚教过你怎么拆。”Charles主动把头凑过去，让他解开自己脖子上的能力抑制项圈。

“对了，昨天你是不是当时趁着我昏迷做人工呼吸的时候偷亲我了？”Erik不慌不忙，故意扯开话题。

Charles很快就会知道，这只不过是一个无赖的借口。

“只是简单的心肺复苏术，我说了......不是那种......唔......” Charles脸刷的一下红了，急忙比划出了一个人工呼吸的手势，试图解释。

Erik后悔自己醒的太早了。怎么不多昏迷一会儿。

“我要讨回来。”是霸道的一吻。

Erik托起Charles的脸颊，他这次吻得很用力，这让Charles没法为自己争辩。

这太没羞没臊了。Charles这辈子没遭遇过这种程度的无理，现在到底是谁在占谁的便宜。

正事要紧。

Erik把Charles抱下轮椅。

“趴过来。”

看着伏在自己膝头，被海水浸湿头发，一副受委屈样子脖子里还戴着项圈的Charles，Erik忽然觉得，一只合格温驯的奶狗就应该是这样的。

这些想法在拆解过程中被Charles隐隐约约全都听到了。Erik毫不在意，他要的就是这个效果。

于是他想恶作剧一下。

Erik忽然站起身，Charles滑落在了洁白柔软的沙滩上。一个不注意他就骑在了Charles身上，把他死死压在身下。

Erik喜欢争强好胜，所以他总是争着做主动的那一方。

可惜的是，Charles这个样子完全没有办法反抗，他开始委屈的直掉眼泪。

“我脊椎上的枪伤还没好。这个样子要是彻底残废了，你是想要一辈子养我？”

“当然可以啊。养你一辈子又不是什么难事。”

Erik本来也没敢把身体全部重量压在Charles身上，但他说这句话的时候似乎很自信。

忽然变成了这个被羞辱玩弄的样子，Charles更是觉得羞耻极了。

这个“忘恩负义”的家伙乐在其中，似乎很享受这个游戏。

他握紧拳头，想要通过双手锤打沙地表示抗议。

不过Charles现在可是头朝地。于是他毫不意外地被沙子扬了一脸，而且嘴里还吃到了沙。碴子在口腔里磨的生疼，Charles痛苦地把沙子全部吐了出来。

抗议无效。

“别乱动。接下来要发生的事情你会很享受的。眼睛里进沙了你可就看不见了，懂吗？”

Erik觉得哭唧唧的Charles很可爱，天底下没有第二次这样的机会了，绝对不能白白地错过。他一把抓住了身下人不安的手。

Charles感觉的到，他的能力现在有些失控了。海浪在愤怒地拍打沙滩，空中的海鸟因为受到磁场扰乱的影响，惊恐万状地拍着翅膀盘旋在他们上空。似乎是整个岛屿附近都在分享Erik此刻的心情。

Charles知道，这种程度的变种人能力失控源自强烈的情感流露。他原以为只有盛怒会使能力失控，但是他在与各类变种人的接触中发现，不安、狂喜、安慰、怜悯都是能力失控的诱因。

如此疯狂，但Charles现在对这样的感觉产生了些奇怪的依恋。

Charles很怕他下一秒就会打捞出一艘长眠在海底的沉船。

也许Charles自己就是那艘沉船。过去的十年时光，他承载了太多的痛苦，仿佛这片汪洋就是他心中流下的眼泪，又咸又苦。

无节制的酗酒曾使他过得相当颓废。人一辈子能有多少个十年呢？

Erik的再临把他从生活的淤泥中打捞了出来，点亮了他生活的热情与期冀。他们被彼此吸引，当需要对方时同样地如饥似渴。

......

Erik现在又是什么心情呢？

他是时候需要段火热的情爱时光了。或许见到他的第一面Erik就应该这样做了，但他不想在性命攸关的时候扫别人的兴。

这个千载难逢的机会是情绪的泄洪口。谁知道他们下次被迫分开是什么时候？与其选择生活在注定聚少离多的阴影下，不如好好把握当下的一切欢愉。

Carpe Deim.

他们该走了。Erik控制着磁场，抱着他轻轻离开地面。

Charles有一刻觉得是地面在下陷，就好像地球上的许多人最终都选择背弃他一样。但他今天不愿意想这个，他要好好享受和Erik在一起的每分每秒。

绝大部分具有飞行能力的生物具有翅膀，变种人也一样。但那个人不同，他对地球磁场控制自如，这种飞行方式很优雅。变种人的能力从来不是诅咒，相反，和世间所有美好的事物一样，合理使用，它是上帝的恩赐。此刻他感谢造物主的神来之笔，令他们可以指引自己的肉体和灵魂。

Charles想起自己的私人飞机，那感觉远远比不上那个人怀中的放肆温存。发明飞机的莱特兄弟大概是不懂浪漫的，要不然怎么会想出把人们关在一个大铁皮箱子里飞行？

既然自己那架私人飞机被Erik捏到变形，那要求他以后当自己的“私人飞机”也不过分吧？

没人理会Charles对莱特兄弟的苛责。爱就是可以不用讲道理的。

咸咸的海风，刺眼的阳光，不管什么原因，Charles的眼神都无法从他温柔而深情的脸上移走。

他们是变种人，他们天赋异禀，他们可以为自己骄傲。

Charles还有很多事要做，他不会再逃避。他要建立新的变种人学校，努力改变人们的偏见。但是在那之前，他还是要和Erik做一段时间的亡命之徒。

Charles不知道要在哪里降落，Erik也不知道。

但那都无所谓，他们暂时可以像一片轻轻飘落的树叶，或者飞翔的鸟儿，自由地选择降落地点。辽阔的天地之间绝不会容不下他们二人。

Charles忽然觉得，今天是周六，这一切结束之后他们应该像以前那样去喝一杯，敬自由，敬神奇的变种人，敬他们的沙滩复婚。

世间所有的佳酿本来就应该是为这种场合准备的。

很巧，Erik也是这么想的。

-End-

【番外脑洞】

（很沙雕的土味情话）

Charles：有一说一，我们算不算师生恋？

Erik：什么老师不老师的，你整个人都是我的。

（你万早就退学了，但心还在学校的某个人身上）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇因为是我临时起意摸的（具体可见合集里的原脑洞），自我感觉质量可能没有之前改了三周的《Enchanted to Meet You》高了，意思就是你们去看看我之前花了三个星期码的那篇
> 
> 关于抱着飞，我还是觉得控制磁场应该其实是不需要配合手势的，电影里做动作应该众所周知的你万为了在老婆面前装（逃），另外我在码这段的时候，脑子里全是迪士尼公主查


End file.
